In existing multimode systems, when a LTE slave mode is used for network search, all frequency points are measured in turn. Multiple measurement gaps are set for measuring the frequency points, and each measurement gap is allocated for all the frequency points evenly. When one measurement gap is ended, a next measurement gap may start, and the process is performed repeatedly until a signal is found at one frequency point.
In the LTE slave mode, if there are many frequency points to be measured, it takes much time to search network. And a terminal may spend much power consumption in performing the network search, which causes electric quantity of the terminal to decrease quickly. If too many measurement gaps are allocated in the LTE slave mode, messages may be missed in a current master mode, which causes loss in service. Generally, each measurement gap lasts for about 6 ms. However, if there are too few measurement gaps allocated in the LTE slave mode, a LTE cell is hardly searched. Therefore, the terminal needs to stay in the current master mode for a relatively long time, and cannot switch to a network mode having relatively high transmission speed.